1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector having a metal frame integrally formed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a card edge connector is usually used for connecting an expansion card to a circuit board and includes an insulative seat and at least one ejector. The insulative seat defines a plurality of conductive terminals retained therein and a pair of tower portions located in both sides thereof. Each tower portion defines an accommodating space for receiving the corresponding ejector and a pair of pivot holes disposed on two sidewalls thereof, the ejector is pivotally connected to the pivot holes. The ejector is used for fixing the expansion card firmly in the card edge connector to prevent the signal from being interrupted by the vibration detachment. And the ejector defines an ejection mechanism, which can pull the expansion card out of the card edge connector. However, with the development of the electronic device requiring the relative complicated functions of the expansion card, the card edge connector can not support the heavier complicated expansion cards due to the material strength limitation of the insulative housing of the card edge connector. It is also noted that some prior design uses an upside-down U-shaped metallic shield attached upon the housing for the EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference) shielding consideration. Anyhow, even using the metal structure associated with the insulative housing, such a design still fails to provide the sufficient reinforcement upon the housing for efficiently resisting the relatively heavier expansion cards.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.